


Jake & Charles fics

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BPD style relationships, F/M, Fluff, Hate, Love, M/M, angust, it could get quite dark, tags and AW to be changed as appropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Just Jake and Charles because their friendship is just... something else <31. I should have gone first2. Midnight visitor (MATURE! TW!)3. Heaven was needing a hero





	1. I should have gone first

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with BPD, I relate to Charles and his way of thinking/acting a lot. His and Jake's friendship is incredible, and because I'm evil, I'm going to be putting them both through hell because I love how supportive they are <3 
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Gun Violence

I should have gone first. 

 

I didn't because Jake asked to go first, and I don't like telling Jake no. It makes me feel anxious and out of place. But when I heard the deafening echos of gunfire surrounding us, I knew I should have gone first. At that moment I hated myself for being so weak-willed, for not insisting I go first.  

 

But hating myself wasn't going to change anything. I didn't go first. Jake got shot, and he was lying in front of me, bleeding out. I could hear the perp running off, part of me wanted to give chase, to rip his stupid little head off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but the majority of me was screaming both internally and externally and running towards Jake.

 

"9544 to dispatch. Officer down. Repeat, officer down."

 

I knelt down next to Jake, sliding my jacket off my shoulders; it was freezing cold, but I couldn’t care less. He needeed\ it more. "It's alright, you're gonna be okay, Jake." Jake scrunched his face up as I tied the jacket around his waist, but he didn't whine or complain. Instead, he took a couple of deep breaths and forced a small smile. "I know bud." I blush, knowing full well knew that he was buttering me up so I don't completely lose it, but it worked. That's all that mattered. The world wasn't ready to lose Detective Jacob "Jake" Sherlock Peralta. 

 

From time to time we'll 'joke'  about what would happen if he died, he'd always say I'd be fine. That I'd be sad at first, but I'd get over it. But I've always told him I'd kill myself at his funeral. And I meant it. God, I meant it. I didn't want to live in a world without Jake. 

 

Normally, by then, Jake will have got distracted by something so we never really talked about it properly, but I can see it's all he's thinking about now. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. He knows exactly what's on the line if he dares to close those eyes. I know it's selfish. That sleep probably would feel really good. It would take him away from this world, full of suffering and pain, and after everything he's been through, he deserves that more than anything.

 

But I didn't want him to go.

 

I couldn't let him go.

 

I jump when I hear sirens. Something inside me is screaming at me to get up. To go find them and flag them down. But I can't move. I'm superglued to Jake's side.

 

"We're in here!"

 

* * *

 

The detective in me got left behind in the warehouse, not that I was listening to him in the first place. Maybe because I no longer cared about catching the bad guy. Maybe because Jake was dying in front of me. I don’t know.

 

I ran alongside the stretcher, my fingers refusing to detangle themselves from his.I wanted to speak. To tell him he was going to be okay. To do something, anything, to reassure him. But I’ve always been awful at comforting people. I never know what to say, and what I do say sounds insensitive. So I didn’t say anything.

 

When we reached the ambulance, the back doors were already open, waiting for us.  I give Jake’s hand a final squeeze before letting it fall away, leaping into the back of the ambulance and slumping down on the brown leather seat waiting for me. Jake wasn’t far behind me. The EMTs strapped him in before turning to me and asking my relation to him.

 

I don’t know how to answer.

 

'Best friend' doesn't even begin to cover it. 'Soulmate' does, but it implies we're lovers, and we're closer than lovers. We don't just 'break up' after a period of time. ‘Partners’ has the same issue. But I decide that’s the best one to go with because I’ve no blood relation to him (unfortunately). 

 

“You can’t be here then. Next of kin and blood relatives only.”

 

My mouth falls open a little, unable to comprehend the words that I’ve just heard. Jake’s father is a stealing, cheating, child abandoning scumbag. But apparently, he has more right to be with Jake in his time of need.

 

“I’m not leaving. We’re partners.”

 

The EMT opens his mouth to argue with me, but I guess he thinks better of it. “Fine, but you’ll have to wait in the waiting room when we get to the hospital.” I don’t respond. Mostly because I know I’ll end up getting angry. This isn’t about me.

  
  


I’m used to the sound of sirens. I’m not used to them being for Jake.

 


	2. Midnight visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy love eachother and have little issue expressing that. Unfortunately, they have a live audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really won't be to everyone's' taste, so be warned!!

Amy flopped back against the flurry of pillows behind her, gasping for breath as Jake nuzzled into her damp neck, kissing it as his arm made its way over Amys’ stomach, pulling her closer. “J- Jake - I love you but can you please just give me time to catch my breath for a moment?” Jake chuckles lightly into her skin “I’m sorry - where are my manners? Let me go get you a drink of water.” Amy just nods as her boyfriend presses a final kiss against her skin before pulling away and reaching for his worn dressing gown. “No.” Amy whispers, gently prizing his fingers off it and throwing it across the room. “Now go get me that glass of water like a good boy.” Jake groans, resisting the urge to dive back into bed again and turns to head to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to wiggle his butt, making Amy giggle. “Hey! I’m more than a piece of ass you know!” 

 

He returns later with a can of orange soda and a bag of Cheetos for himself, as well as a glass of water for Amy, who takes it and downs the entire thing within seconds. “You were thirsty, weren’t you?” Jake mused as he set his snacks down on the bedside table and climbed back into bed. Amy nods, making that really dirty little noise she knew Jake loved as he climbed on top of her, running his hands up her arms and holding them above her head as he kissed her neck.

 

“If you two ever stop dating I will kill the two of you and then myself so I can kill you both again in hell.” Jakes’ head shot up at the sudden noise, frantically scanning the room “Did you hear that?” Amy nodded, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him close as she wormed her way further under the duvet. “It sounded like Charles…” Amy pulled a face “Even for him, though” Out of the shdows, a figured stepped forward “Nope Jakey was right, it is me.” Amy groaned as Jake rolled off her, sitting up and rubbing his eyes so he could see properly “Charles, bud, it’s three am. What are you doing here?” Charles shrugged “I was passing by and I hear screaming so I decided to knock on the door to make sure everyone was alright, but nobody replied and the door was open so I thought I’d check.”

 

“You mean you watched us-”

 

“Get down to it?”

“Yeah… that.”

“Yep! But don’t worry, I won’t bother you guys again. Carry on.”

“Ew! Charles, no! Go back to your own flat!” 


	3. Heaven was needing a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal day when Jake is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY Y'ALL!
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Knife violence, MC death

****

It’s just a normal day when it happens.

Charles was sat at his desk, munching his way through a breakfast croissant.

Jake had just arrived, late, as usual, huge grin on his face as he kisses his girlfriend.

It’s when he’s pulling away from a good morning kiss that he’s grabbed.

* * *

There was blood, lots of blood.

Rosa was on top of the perp, reading him his rights and trying not to murder him.

Amy was on the phone to dispatch,  arranging for an ambulance and trying not to have a panic attack. 

Terry had herded all citizens out of the bullpen to safety.

Charles was endlessly babbling at Jake because that’s the only thing he knows how to do.

Jake was too busy trying to stem the blood that’s gushing out of Charles’ abdomen to care.

****  
  


* * *

The entire squad sat in the relatives' room, waiting for news.

 Hitchcock and Scully were snoozing peacefully in their respective chairs.

Jake and Amy were sat together, Amy staring into space and Jake resting his head on his girlfriends’ shoulder in an attempt to hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Rosa was sat in the far corner, sharpening her favourite knife robotically, hair still tousled from the hurried bike ride that got her to the hospital before the ambulance.

Holt was sat in silence, pondering over what more he could have done to have prevented this happening in the first place. 

Gina was focused on her phone in a desperate attempt to tune the cruel world around her out.

****  
  


Terry was stood in the corner, leaning against the wall and openly crying as he texted Sharon.

* * *

Amy squeezed Jakes’ hand as the doctor walked away, pulling him into her chest and letting him sob.

“I’m so sorry, Jakey.” She whispered, her own tears soaking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys, I really like this style of writing, wadda ya think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, for the love of GOD leave kudus and comments - even if they're constructive criticism. Seriously, I live for feedback, and it's so so important to me.


End file.
